<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ensign Nog by cool_ha_ha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130487">Ensign Nog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha'>cool_ha_ha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ferengi, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pon Farr = Nog<br/>Vulcan logic</p><p>Written for the laugh. Don't take my seriously</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nog/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Closet conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N-Nog<br/>V - Make her up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still an ensign he wanders around the ship, padd in hand. A force  pulls him and pushes him into a closet. He is face to face with a young vulcan woman.<br/>N: Hello?<br/>V: Greetings. I must speak with you in private<br/>N looks around the tight space of the closet<br/>V: As we are near the same age I have chosen you as my temporary Pon Farr mate. Do you accept?<br/>N: Mate?<br/>V: Tomorrow evening I have scheduled time for us if you reciprocate. One event, then never to be spoken of again<br/>N: Urm .. I should be flattered-<br/>V: Do you not accept?<br/>N: Well, no offence, but your lack of emotions make it very difficult to tell .. well in the event of .. how will I know I'm doing it right<br/>V: I will meld with you.<br/>N: Meld?<br/>V: Yes. We shall meld minds and you will experience the emotion for me, thus I will not have to break my vulcan nature and you will not struggle .. Is this your first time?<br/>N: Well .. I- I- … yes<br/>V: Then I have picked wisely. Do you accept my terms?<br/>N: … Sure?<br/>V: Arrive at my quarters by 16 hundred hours. No flowers will be necessary as our coupling is temporary. Good bye<br/>The vulcan ensign turned and left N standing in the dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The meld</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening arrived. N has never been so afraid. He has so many questions. Why him? What do they like? Does it have to be temporary? What are the risks? Why did he know nothing about the actual event? Her door opens. She stands to attention in full uniform<br/>N: You look lovely<br/>V: We have no time for compliments<br/>N is dragged through the door by his uniform. He finds himself sat legs crossed on the bed<br/>V: You seem unrelaxed? Are you stressed?<br/>N: Stressed is one word for it<br/>V: I need you to help me complete my first Pon Farr before the signs get strong enough for the medical team to notice. If I hide my condition, I will be forced to fight a crew member or die of brain damage.<br/>N: No pressure then<br/>V sits right next to him. He’s hot to the touch. She puts her fingers over his eyebrows and around his temples<br/>V: My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts<br/>Suddenly N was really horny. An ache in his groin made it very obvious that she was desperate. He looked at her face. It remained calm and still. He could hear her repressed emotions called out. Asking him to take her. That fear turned to lust. He wanted this now. It wasn't a selfish feeling either. He wanted to fix this for her, as much as she wanted to go back to her normal life. She was suffering in a way and asked him to save her from it.<br/>V: How do you wish to proceed?<br/>Her hand still on his head. He stared right into her eyes. Her words sounded the same but he could read the fear in her mind. She was as scared as he was. <br/>N: On ferenginar, we show interest through oomax.<br/>The vulcan raised her free arm and gently stroked his lobe.<br/>V: Is this appropriate?<br/>Once again, her voice is stern but her mind is telling him she has no idea what she’s doing. She’s never done this but she’s glad to be doing something for him.<br/>N: As long as you don't scratch or bite them .. you’re doing it right<br/>Her hand is so gentle. She strokes up and down. Her thumb makes little circles.<br/>N: What do your people do? under these circumstances?<br/>V: The most logical next step for any female under these conditions would require I undress.<br/>In her head she has a very clear image of what she wants done and N is more than willing.<br/>V: We will have to break the bond.<br/>N nods. Her hand moves away and she turns to face away. He pulls the zip on her uniform all the way and peels it away for her. She makes no noise, no indication of emotion. She removes her shirt and stands to remove her shoes. This is the most undressed he’s ever seen a female in person .. that wasn't a Ferengi. He's almost embarrassed. As she removes her trousers-<br/>V: Is something wrong Ferengi?<br/>N: No- I .. I’ve never gotten this far<br/>V: Remove your clothes<br/>N stands and does so<br/>N: All of them or-<br/>V: All of them<br/>Her voice is commanding but not aggressive. He wonders what feelings she’s holding back. Maybe she’s curious. Maybe she’s embarrassed like he was. Maybe she is angry after all. He is stood in his underwear<br/>V: All of it<br/>N: Meld first<br/>That came across too demanding. She nods anyway. N is clearly feeling unsure. She grabs his head again and once again they're in rhythm. Meeting her emotions was like meeting a different person trapped inside her head. A new person that he was entrusted with meeting.<br/>V: All of it<br/>N listened for the alternative tone he had come to trust. The over voice was playful almost. N felt a bit giddy about showing her what he got. They sat together again as she stripped his final layer. She looked at it for a little too long<br/>V: It is adequate<br/>N felt a little insulted, but in her head she was glad. N felt her relief. It was her first time too. A new thought entered her head. He moved closer, she laid down, he laid by her side. She took his hand and caressed herself with it. N took over his hand and continued the motion. Her face was still but her head was reeling. Vulcans don't do intimacy, which made his touch all the more pleasurable. He discovered where her more vulnerable spots were and tormented them. Eventually his hands found their way to her breasts. He keeps looking at her face for some connection to her feelings, but he had to rely on what the meld told him. And the meld told him this was perfect.<br/>He sat above her and worked his hands wound her delicate shape. Her body jolted. Her breathing changed. He smiled. Her free hand pushed his right hand down her ribs, over her belly to her -<br/>N: Are you sure?<br/>She nods. Her head shows an image of wet fingers and a very specific hand movement. He follows her instructions. He wets his fingers, gently applies pressure and carefully rubs down and back up. She closes her eyes. Her head is screaming yes. He moves just a little faster and she grabs his arm. He stops and she moves his hand just a little further down. Where is she - oh.<br/>N shoves his fingers just an inch or two in. He is really hard, thinking about how he is inside a woman. So close and trusting and yet they’d never spoken before yesterday. To some degree, he could feel what he was doing through the meld. How she was feeling and what she was thinking were intertwined. His fingers pulled back and pushed in further. The motion became repetitive and she became very relaxed. He enjoyed watching her, knowing how she felt really and what she really wanted. He wasn't expecting so much liquid this early either.<br/>N: Is this right?<br/>She nodded again. Her eyes still closed. His hand moved faster. Her breathing became erratic again. For a split second he's sure he heard a moan, but it was probably the meld. He pushed harder. Her eyes opened wide. She stopped him. She sits up<br/>N: Did I hurt you?<br/>V was trying to cover up her breathlessness. The grip on his weak ferengi wrist was painful<br/>V: No. there was- there was a feeling.<br/>N: That .. would make sense<br/>V: I was not ready<br/>Her face didn't show it but the voice in her head was shaky. Almost crying. Disappointed in herself. The strong emotional charge came over N. He had no control over himself as he lunged forward and kissed her. The voice in her head was in shock. He couldn't see her face. His eyes were shut from start to finish. As he pulled away he looked up at her. Her face was stern as ever.<br/>N: I'm sorry. I- I didn't know .. I don't -<br/>V: Do you wish to continue?<br/>N nods. She bows her head in agreement as she lays back down, still with one hand on his head. N looks her up and down. The voice in her head is silent.<br/>N: Can I try something?<br/>The image in his head is immediately relayed to her and she nods. The emotion in her head is excited again. Almost smiling at him. He shuffles to lay on his front. Her arm won't fully reach so she sits up a bit. Her hand must remain on his head. N separates her legs. He doesn't want to kill her confidence or anything, but he wasn't expecting her smell that way.<br/>V: Please<br/>He looks back up at her. The other voice was still shaky but very excited by the event. N swallowed his pride and licked the first thing his tongue touched. She was very warm. She exhaled deeply. In her head she really wanted this. He did it again. He could feel her heart race as he moved in a little deeper. The voice in her head started to guide him. Telling him what she wanted and how she wanted it. What he wouldn't give to see it on her face. The voice became demanding. He kept up with it, until it just said keep going. He did so. By this point he was harsh with her, fast in his movements. His neck was hurting but he really wanted to see this play out all the way through.<br/>Her face scrunched up a little. The voice in her head on the other hand screamed. As she finished she looked almost angry, but her body tensed in front of him as if she were in pain.<br/>N: Are you alr-<br/>V: I’m fine.<br/>N slowly sat up, letting his neck adjust<br/>V: You are aware we have not completed the bond<br/>N: Damn right we haven't<br/>The woman pulled her usual face, but this time the voice was more like a face. Inside she raised an eyebrow and tilted her head down<br/>N: sorry. I just .. I want this too .. not just because of the meld<br/>V’s free hand caressed his ear. She was tender with him. He didn't need any more encouragement, but he could never turn away this kind of attention. His eyes rolled back and he relaxed. While he wasn't looking, she spent a great deal of time looking at his junk, being careful not to pass her thoughts onto him.<br/>V: Ferengi, I do not know to to proceed<br/>N: Huh?<br/>N opened his eyes and greeted once again by those shallow eyes.<br/>V: I cannot find a logic position to continue this endeavour<br/>N: But you want it to continue?<br/>V nods. He reads back into her head. If she's on top, she might hurt him. If he's behind her, the angle will be tricky. If she lays down again, she might get hurt.<br/>N: Lay down<br/>V: I cannot trust you that way<br/>N: But you can trust my mouth?<br/>V is silent<br/>N: I wont do anything that your thoughts disagree with. I’ll let you know everything I do before I do it. Okay?<br/>V is still silent. Her other voice is contemplating. She nods.<br/>N: I need you to lay down<br/>V lays back down. He lifts her knees and carefully kneels between them. <br/>N: I’m going to go back to fingers okay?<br/>She nods again. He wets his fingers, which taste funny now, and pushes in. she is still very wet. A good thing in this case. It's only a few seconds before he decides he can fit. He probably could have fit anyway.<br/>N: I'm just rubbing it okay?<br/>V nods and breathes slower. N drags his member along her front and grinds against the exterior. He has no idea what he's doing, but he wants her to have as much time to say no as possible. The thought of hurting her was too much to bear and would rather her say no than make a mistake that would cause her injury.<br/>N: Is this okay?<br/>V smiles on the inside but she nods once again. He's still gently rutting on the outside.<br/>N: Would you mind if I-<br/>V: yes<br/>N looks into her eyes<br/>V: Do it<br/>Her inside voice is nearly silent, but if she said yes, she said yes. He thrusts into her, she breathes in very quickly and tenses up<br/>N: Oh my gosh, are you-<br/>V: Keep going<br/>N:-<br/>N pulls back a touch and thrusts forward. The feeling is overwhelming. His arms are like jelly, but not like the Ferengi are known for their strength. Lucky for her, his starfleet training has bulked him up. Enough to manage 50 push ups in one session. Which for a Ferengi is a lot more effort than it looks.<br/>V: How long?<br/>N: What?<br/>V: How long until we have completed the exercise?<br/>N: I dunno, I've never done this before<br/>V: I wish for you to take your time<br/>N moves a little more fluently<br/>N: You’ve got until my arms give way<br/>V shudders under his movements. Her eyes seem distant. He wants to kiss her, but he knows how vulcans view intimacy. She rolls her head back. Maybe she's relaxed<br/>N: I'm going to speed up-<br/>V: Do it.<br/>N gets a little more aggressive with her. Her grip tightens around his hips. A new sensation builds in his core. He shudders a little. As he continues the feeling builds. He can feel himself heating up. Unconsciously he pushes in harder, deeper. Their breathing becomes shallow and that tension finds its way to his arms. Just a few more seconds. He sees red. The build up finally ends and his release is sweet and blinding. His arms cave and he lays over her. His head on her shoulder, he catches his breath and listens to her heart beat.<br/>They lay there in near silence.<br/>V: N<br/>N: Yes<br/>V: Could you get out of me?<br/>N panics and jumps up<br/>N: Oh my gosh I forgot<br/>V: This experience has been one I will remember for the rest of my life<br/>N: You could just say you enjoyed it<br/>V: That would be an emotional response, but if it sates your emotional well being, yes I enjoyed it<br/>N smiles<br/>V: Now get dressed and leave</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>